The Acursed Bloodline
by Gvo
Summary: Naruto inhearts a powerful but cursed bloodline as dark forces begun to emerge throughout the shinobi nations. Crossover to Castlevania with a posibility of Bleach. Pairings NarutoxHinata
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:All Rights To Castlevania Belongs To It's Creator & Konami. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto. I Have No Ownership With Any Of It. Nor Profiting From It. Thus keeping Death from taking my soul!!!

Prologue

**Earth World: Somewhere In France, 1693 AD**

Around a quiet two story home somewhere in the far fields. A blond haired peasant man smoke his pipe while he gaze up top the clear dark skies. Watching the stars.

_"Darkness..." _he chuckled to himself._ "I've been fighting against the forces of darkness since as long as I remember, four I believe" _Suddenly his quick alertness staggered as he look around the left side of his home. A male figure with long black hair wearing blue robes with a hood covering his face. A steel chain cross was wrapped around his neck. The blond man turn to face the stranger in front of him. who just stood there and smirk.

"Seems your skills have not falter in these past two years, Simon Belmont?" with his named revealed he smiled as well, "It's good to hear the kind words from my cousin; Alex Belnades."

The two men went inside and sat down at the table that was next to the kitchen and chatted away.

"So where have you been cousin? I could've used your help back in Dracula's Castle?"

"I've Been working for the Church this whole time, hence the cross I wear, and also doing odd jobs in my travels. Besides? do really think that you'd needed my help back there?" for this question Simon had no answer which Al could clearly see in front his eyes and decided to talk about another subject. "So hows your wife Marian?

"She's alright and also she's pregnant!"

"You're kidding me?!," Al was shock to the face after hearing that. " How long?"

"4 months," Al became ecstatic and decide to celebrate with him starting with a pat on his shoulders.

"Thats great Simon" this was where the illusion of Simon's smiling face began to fade. Becoming a gloomy look. " Thats the problem? It's not that I'm happy about becoming a father, god only knows I should be overjoyed. What worries me is the family legacy thats comes with the birthing. A heavy burden?" AL knew all too well what he meant by a heavy burden; and he didn't need to ask.

"Alex?" A woman with red hair came out of the shadows with a shocking gaze in her face. "Why didn't you tell me your were here?" Al didn't have time to respond as a fist contacted to his face. Forcing his to crash to a closest wall.

"Guess your hitting is as strong as ever!Now I know why Simon married you" Al grin as he rubbed the part of his face that got bruised. Later as all things started to calm down and Marian went back to sleep. Muttering something about nuisance guests. Both men step outside and began personally chatting.

"You still worry that your unborn child will bear the family burden? I could read you like a book." Alex says now bearing a serious look and staring at his cousin who nodded and reply. "I survive that hell hole within the skin of my teeth . I'll be damn to let my child to follow the same suite?" "Can't be help. Its the will of god!"Alex turn his head away. Looking at the grass below him. "You know during my travels I discover a scroll with impossible spell of banishment. Quite a powerful one but the only flaw. The one that uses the spell must be banish along with the thing he/she summoned. Guess I'm getting out of character ." Alex grinned after saying such a foolish ending to his sentence, however in Simon's mind it was quite different. "Hey Alex?"

**5 months later**

Marian yelled out a final scream from within her lungs as her labor came to an end and a crying of a newborn child echoes throughout the room that she was residing. Simon holds the infant around his arms with a blanket.

"_Forgive me for doing this darling" _ pulling back his tears Simon kissed his sleeping wife on the forehead after she pass out from giving birth and left the room with his child.

At a undisclosed location around a forest which was away from Simon's house Alex chanted in the middle of the incantation circle which he drew hours ago.

"Is it ready?" Alex stopped his chanting and stood up looking at Simon with the child he was cradling in his arms.

"The spell was already prepared minutes ago" Alex then look at the child. "Simon we don't need to do this. There is still time to reconsider this foolish idea?" Simon nodded in disagreement "My mind is already made up. My son is better off somewhere safe than follow the bloodline of my forefathers."

"Well in the grace's of heavenly father I hope you know what your doing cousin" Simon place his son on the created semi circle near Alex and began enchanting the dark spell. The circle glowed in white and Alex chanted the last command of the spell causing both him and the baby vanish in a flash leaving nothing to show evidence that they where here. Simon sadly watch the area for minute before walking back to his home ready to face his unknown future. But if someone could listen to whispers they could what Simon was saying. "_Forgive me my son!"_

_**Castlevania: The Acursed Bloodline**_

AN:How do you like the draft page of this new Naruto/ Crossover? It took me about a couple of months to finish it due to revising and during that time I was concern about about making Naruto a Belmont and started to think of making him a dhamphir and make related to Alucard but it will have to be a wait and see just in case this fic fails. . The pairings will be Naruto/Hinata theme but if you want me to put a different pairing for Naruto just add your words on the review. Well thats it for now.


	2. The Family Legacy Begins

Disclaimer:All Rights To Castlevania Belongs To It's Creator & Konami. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto. I Have No Ownership With Any Of It. Nor Profiting From It. Thus keeping Death from taking my soul!!!

2:The Family Legacy Begins On The New World

Naruto stood himself on top of a mountain cliff, overlooking the destroyed remains of Dracula's Castle."Finally; it's now over!" he gloated to himself with a smile before looking down at his shoulders over an injured Hyugga girl from whom he was holding on, in a bridal style. "We should go back?, don't we my love?" Naruto has made a lot of sacrifices throughout his entire life. Even some that were necessary. All of these un sinful deeds lead to this point. While walking back after rescuing her and the other kunoichi's and normal girls who were held captive by Dracula's minions. He begin to reminisce about the past. From learning his fated birthright and the precious people that made him strong to complete his task.

20 Years Ago

Minato Namizake and a few ANBU nins were running back to there home in the hidden leaf village as fast as they could. There meeting with the minor non shinobli villages were cut short after a message from a hawk summons told that the 9 tailed fox Kyubi no Kitsune has started attacking their hidden leaf village for no apparent reason.

"Lord Hokage did your hear something? Said one of the ANBU'S that where sent along to protect the hokage during his visits. "It sounds like a baby crying?" although Minato knew time was at the essence, and had no time for anonymous quarrels but the same crying sound was heard again that disregard it. Minato did a few handseals to reveal a toad (AN: don't know the symbols for summoning Ganmabuta's henchmen).

"You summon me Minato" ask the toad.

"Yes I need you to find the source of a babies cries around this area where in?" the toad did as ordered and wallop around the area they were in searching. Minato told his ANBU to help out on the search as well.

After a few minutes the summoned toad announce that he found the source of the cries and yell to his summoner to come over. When Minato and the ANBU dash to the location. He dispelled his summoned toad and look at the child in front of him and a man in strange torn up clothing. The ANBU check for any pulse on the man. He sigh when he realize that he did but it was in slight waves. "We have no time. Grab them, we'll figure this out once we reach back home." Minato hold the child in his hands and cuddled him to make him stop crying._ "Why do I get the sense that your going to have a heavy destiny ahead of you little boy?_" (AN:Minato recognize that he was a boy.)

It took a day in a half to reach Konoha and already most of the village was demolish and the nin laid dead or wounded. "Lets head to the Hokage tower" Minato ordered as they snuck in between without the demon fox noticing they were there.

Inside the hokage's office the former Sandaime Hokage and a dry blood soak Kushina Uzumaki were receiving their reports the leaf nins were giving about their current situation when the 4th burst open the door. "I heard Whats going on? Whats our situation?"

"Not good Minato. We are getting cut up before we can prepare to use our jutsu's against that beast." Kushina then look at the child her husband was carrying around. "Why are you carrying a child around you dear?" Minato almost forgot that he was carrying something around him. "I and with two of my ANBU bodyguard's found this child in the forest. Along with a man who was almost half dead while we were trying race back here. I couldn't just leave those two out there alone so we took them with us. I told the ANBU to take him to where we are temporally putting our wounded. The ANBU should be there right about now" both the Sandaime and kushina nodded in sigh.

Elsewhere away from the kyubii battlefield three Cloud Hunter Nins were returning home from a successful mission when one of them stop.

"Whats wrong why did you stop? We need to keep moving?"

"I thought I saw something?, It look like a castle?" suddenly there were hearing sounds and the hunter nins began to form a triangle defense. Ready to fight whoever dare try to challenge them. A chain ball was shot out from nowhere. Eventually it got easily deflected by a kunai.

"Come on out cowards and face us !" the attackers walk forward. The hunter nin's where shock in awe. There opponents were not entirely human. They had clothing even if it were in taters. But the rest of the bodies were that of skeletons. "What kind of ninjutsu is this?'

"It's not a ninjitsu I'm afraid", A man appears in front of the skeleton warriors. He wore a black collar shirt along with black kung-fu pants but that wasn't what scared them. What scared them was his eyes. It was red with three deep tomoe marks. "The sharingun!!!"

"Since of you seen the castle I'm afraid you'll have to die. Your corpse will be good cannon fodder for my master." He uses the Mangekyo power within his eyes to put them in a hallucinogenic state then snap his fingers to order the skeletons to attack. Any chance for the hunter nins to achieve victory from this battle were next to nil.

Back in Kanoha, Kushina was working at the temporary medical hospital. Trying to heal the wounded with the best tools she have available. She look at her next patient and at a first glance she notice a difference. The chakra signature was way different. Mixture of Red and Black.

She was about to investigate more when a medic nin tapped her shoulders and pointed at one of the nearby crumbled buildings, revealing a man standing on a head of a giant frog holding a bundle close to him. Leaping towards where the Kyubii is currently attacking.

(Theme To Simon Belmont)

Kushina Shockley gasp because she realize who was that man standing on Gamabuta's head since one other nin knew that summoning technique. "_Minato?, are you doing what I think your doing?"_

AN:Sorry for being this late for updating this story. Originally It was going to be Halloween night but due to circumstances beyond my ability to control I couldn't finish it on time. If it was a office job I would be fired within a second. Next chapter will discribe the deciosion trial of the blond boy.If you have other favorite castlevania music themes you want me to add?, give a shout out. I'm also going to update all my other stories so watch out for that. Well thats it for now.


	3. The Trial Of His Birth

Disclaimer:All Rights To Castlevania Belongs To It's Creator & Konami. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto. I Have No Ownership With Any Of It. Nor Profiting From It. Thus keeping Death from taking my soul!!!

3:The Trail Of His Birth

Sarutobi sat at his desk chair in the Hokage's office. It was almost 12 hours since the beloved 4th sacrifice himself to seal the Nine-tailed Fox away. He observe the carriage where the baby was fast asleep.

_Flashback_

"_Your going to use the child as the sealed vessel isn't it?"_

_"Yes Sarutobi sensei. I've conducted a powerful seal jutsu that would banish the demon fox away since the chakra coils on this child have not bloomed yet.__ Which gives us the advantage we ne__ed; and besides there's something odd about this child? Anyway we have to go make the preparations."_

_End Flashback_

Sarutobi wondered what he meant by that. Unfortunately That was something he had left to his grave. On the side of the table was a scroll encased in a powerful seal.

_Flashback_

_Two men stand around in a hidden chamber of the Hokage tower. Overlooking the battlefield that was still currently being engaged. _

"_Give this to the boy when he's old enough sensei!" Sarutobi look at the sealed scroll Minato gave him. "Minato this is a blood seal scroll. How can you possibly think this child can unsealed it , he's not even part of your offspring?"_

"_He is now," Sarutobi look at the right wrist of the infant showing a fresh band aid. "I used a kunai to make a small cut and used his blood and place a constant heavy seal on the scroll that your holding __right now." Manato suddenly gave out an envied smile. "This'll probably be the last time I 'll see you or any of the villagers. Tell my wife that I love her and make sure the village see this child as a hero." Sarutobi took the fourths words in like a sponge and agreed to the promise. Manato perform some hand seals and summon Ganmabuta to appear._

_End Flashback_

Sarutobi look up at the portrait of the late fourth, " I'll make sure that this child is seen as A hero." Meanwhile at the temporary hospital, Kushina kept herself busy trying to heal the remaining wounded all the while not to burst herself in tears after she heard about her husband's passing. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by an approaching medic nin.

"Kushina sama, Kushina sama?" the medic nin yelled as she ran toward her.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy with a patient at this moment?" Kushina told the medic nin in a growling manner which made her sweat in fear."I c-could se-see that Kushina sama b-but th-the ANBU sent ma-me to get you. It seems that the foreign stranger the fou-," the medic nin stopped from continuing her unfinished sentence since she didn't want Kushina's feelings hurt more than it already was. Eventually she knew what the medic nin's was going to ask and just told her to lead the way .

When they entered the room Kushina saw three ANBU trying to hold the stranger down as he struggled and yelled in a language they couldn't decipher.

Alex kept yelling to let him go but to no effort. Knowing all he have left to muster is excessive force he muttered a quick fire spell that he knew which force the ANBU. Causing them to unleash their issued kitanas and go into self defense mode.

Kushina having enough of realizing so many deaths and knowing this small conflict will turn ugly form quick hand seals and quickly dash towards Alex abdomen to knock him out."Lay down your arms he's harmless now" she told the ANBU and they did what she told them to do. Meanwhile on parts unknown?

"Enjoying your meal my lord?" Mandara answer as he stood in what looks like a barrier of sorts, but the man whom the legendary first Uchia was was speaking ignored him and continued enjoying his meal which happens to be the blood of three dead cloud nins that Mandara an his escourts killed not to long ago.

"Do not bother the master while he's feasting. It will be considered as an act of rudeness," answer a coldly voice who suddenly appear behind the Uchia.

Mandara didn't need to look behind him since he knew who it was. "I apologize."Mandara bow to the person behind him, if you could say a person. dressed in a black hooded robe and holding a scythe with both hands. His appearance would scare even the normal of jonins. "You gain quite a new appearance Grim Reaper."

Morning rises in Kanoha as the council representatives were gathering at the remains of the grand hall."Oye, oye this council is know in session" yelled the chunin as the talking silence and every living council member form every distinguish clan took their seats as the meeting was about to begin. Sarutobi stood in the middle "My fellow representatives and clansmen; We are sadden by the sudden death of our beloved fourth who sacrificed dearly to save all of us from the nine-tailed fox. But his sacrifice didn't came in vain as he sealed the beast into this child."

"Then this child is the demon reborn?" question a representative whom almost a full quarter of the people started to nod in agreement. "We must kill it before it can come back to full strength" everyone argued for the child's death even the ones that didn't rally to the representative's question in the first place. Sarutobi tried to calm everyone down so he can continue to tell them of the fourths wish to make the child a hero but it all came on deaf ears.

Kushina who decided to take a peak into the meeting from a hidden area didn't like how this was going to turn out, then she remembered something?, her late husband came with an unconscious guy whom she put in a sleeping genjutsu.

Seeing no other option she race back to the temporary hospital quickly. She reach the room whom Alex is laying. Kushina perform a revival technique that will wake him but knew he would be still be weakened due to the effects.

"What; were am I ?"Alex ask as he woke up

"あなたは私を聞くことができますか？" Alex look up to the woman who was questioning him and began using his brain to decipher the language that she was saying.

(Dance Of Illusion theme From Symphony Of The Night)

Back at the meeting things were not going as well as the hokage have thought. He was holding the child in his arms while the few Anbu protect both of them since these were ones that realize the child is not a monster. When A jonin was about to clash blades with the closest Anbu whose happen to be name Anko Matarashi a huge wall of flame was form which block the two sides "ENOUGH, " and everyone brought there attention to two people standing behind the corner A sweaty Kushina Uzumaki and their unknown man whom she is holding who so happen to now understand them. "YOUR NOT GOING TO HARM THIS CHILD!!" but before anyone from the council and Anbu could react Kushina fainted causing Alex to plummet down to the floor .

Translation:

Kushina Uzumaki: Hello Can you Hear me?

AN:Well this one took me a whole month to complete and now its finish. I'm going back to update a few more stories and finally finish at least a page on a new one I'm making. Don't worry!, It's not a crossover. Also I've wanted to ask if any of you fine readers want me to put in Alucard in this story or not. Well thats it for now.


	4. Revealing Of Plots, Allies & Enimies

Disclaimer:All Rights To Castlevania Belongs To It's Creator & Konami. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto. I Have No Ownership With Any Of It. Nor Profiting From It. Thus keeping Death from taking my soul!!!

4:Revealing Of Plots, Allies & Enemies

"Welcome back to the world of the living Kushina?" Kushina awoke to see herself in A bed the 3rd standing next to her along with an ANBU holding an infant and the foreign guest sitting in a chair since he was still not yet at full strength to walk on his own.

"Wh-what happened to me. I felt weak all of sudden after I carried that foreign man to the council chambers?"

"Well you did overwork close to 30 hrs strait but this is beside the point, what I needed to know is- when was your last time you had your period?" Sarutobi cough and blush after that last sentence. Kushina blush more than the third. Like a red tomato "Whats that have to do with anything?"

"Well when you fell unconscious I ask one of the nurses to examine your condition to see what could cause you to go weak-.

"In short Kushina, Your pregnant with the child of my sensei's !" The ANBU behind the Hokage said finishing his sentence. (An: Guess who that is?")

Kushina gasp about what she just heard but also a little joyous. Her husband maybe gone but his last parting gift he has left her was the future; and it's now growing inside her belly.

"Now that thats over with we should now focus on the other problems Hokage sama" Sarutobi nodded in agreement along with the Anbu next to him as they both focus there eyes on their mysterious guest and child sitting in the chair. Dracula sat comfortably on his throne on the highest level of his castle, pondering plans for his future declaration of war to destroy the corrupted enemy called humanity. Phase One he knew was already commencing at this moment on the castle's huge library hall at the castles right middle chambers at this moment.(AN: I'm using the map display from Symphony Of The Night to describe the area's in this story more feverishly.) Though he still didn't have absolute trust on this Uchiha Madara, after the Grim Reaper brought him here to his

_flashback during the 3__rd__ Shinobi Wars ending._

_Mandara sprinted to branch to branch holding his injured abdomen while cursing himself. "Damn it why did the nine tails betrayed me like that. It was going to be that simple. I summon the beast and they will kill every ninja in the battle field including the fourth than I would become the new Hokage and the hero that ended the foolish war. Damn it that demon fox did a number on me. I have to find a proper place so that I could heal. " Mandara used his __Mangekyō__ Sharingan . Looking high and low for any proper shelter so that he could rest for a moment and finally heal his injuries._

_After long periods of time searching he finally found A spot but what got him into a stupor that it was a castle. A huge one at that with its design that was quite foreign to him but it was meant of no consequential matter to the __Uchiha_ _. It was A resting place none the less and if some schmuck tried to attack him? The person would regret it in horrible way however he would not know how horrible it would be once he reach the front gates of the castle._

_Madara sat down close to the front gate's pole . Gathering chakra in his hands and began to heal the worst of his wounds or thats what he would've been doing if his instincts didn't kick in and jump away from loosing his head from A scythe that suddenly appeared from out behind him._

_"Clever ? Even with all those injuries that you have, you'll still have a little fight left in you?"_

_(Boss theme From Curse Of Darkness)_

_Mandara's look at his opponent who was now clanging both hands together . What stare him in awe was that his head was like a skeleton while the rest was ragged robes his thoughts was "Shinagami??". Seals suddenly appears revealing he have never seen before. Mandara did his best to dodge from his enemies but due to constant blood loss, he was getting slower and more sluggish._

_"You were quite A fair opponent I'll give you that" the creature then lift his scythe above it's head. "But now YOUR TIME HERE IN THIS WORLD IS AT AN END" the scythe swung down. Madara cringe in fear. A fear he never felt before throughout his life that A demand of living was now prove immanent with his last trump card. The Mangekyo Sharingan's ultimate ability, Tsukiyomi._

"_What in the seven tombs is this place?" the creature demand "__**A place created by that man worthy of my presence!" **__A__shadowy image appeared before the two figures in the Tsukiyami world.__"Lord Dracula?", __**"Knock him out and send my minion's to bring him before me." **__"As you command Master."__suddenly seals appeared out in the ground, sprouting out huge bony hands and attaching itself all over the __Uchiha's__ body. "farewell" was all he could hear before his world turn black._

_"Have this person's wounds healed?"_

_"Yes Master." Madara woke up from the darkness to took him. "How long was I out?" was all he thought. While looking around the area he tried to move but for some reason he couldn't, not even an inch? the source was stuck in a large pentagram which was currently glowing. _

_"Feeling comfortable!" said A grinning Death who was close to his face. "Consider yourself lucky. If it was not for my orders I would enjoy tearing you to pieces" Madara watch as Death floated back far behind a large throne that appeared out of nowhere with a strange shadow of a man sitting on it. _

_**"Greetings my noble guest,"** spoke the shadowy man till it was revealed. **"I welcome you to my dwelling, welcome to Castlevania."**_

End Flashback

Dracula later learn the mans name as well as the name his clan which in according to what he claims were one of the most powerful; "_Powerful! This fool doesn't even know the meaning!!"_ Dracula muttered in a thought. Elsewhere in the Elemental Countries...

A elder male monk meditates in a chamber while a glowing orb floats around his body. "_War is coming!, A lot of people, Destruction, death!!"_ He begin to feel pain and the floating orb that was circling around him fell and crash to the stone floor he sat around at. A wooden door creek open revealing another monk who look to be much younger.

"Sensei, sensei!!" the younger monk shouted and ran to the elder monk's side in attempt to aid him from any painful ailments he might being showing.

"I, I'm alright my pupil. I'm alright"the elder monk replied as he patted the young one's shoulder. Both monks look at the orb that now laid in shattered ruin. "What was it sensei?" the young one ask. The elder only sigh and just said "A beginning of a new age of darkness ."

A coffin that laid in the middle of a undisclosed catacomb area suddenly opened; revealing a youthful blond haired man. "Why am I suddenly awakened?," he began sniffing the air around. "Something does not feel right." The youthful man crouch down and tap A certain brick in the wall, revealing A secret small compartment. Stretching his hand the youthful man pulled out a rapier drench in cloth and pull out practicing swings before returning the rapier back to his sheath and heading up to the surface.

AN:Sorry for this late update folks. It was due for deciding to write much longer than before. Next chapter would be A 5 year skip and I'm probably gonna put A Haku origin story with A twist. Well thats all for now.


End file.
